finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Perry Malinowski
Perry Malinowski is a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster derailment in Final Destination 3. Perry is the sixth survivor to die. Biography Perry lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania, and attended McKinley High School. She was friends with Julie Christensen and Amber Regan. She is shown to be a quiet, non-spoken person. Perry is of mixed Polish and an unknown Asian descent. ''Final Destination 3'' Perry and her friends visit the carnival for McKinley's grad night (despite being sophomores themselves) and board the Devil's Flight Roller coaster. Before the ride starts Wendy has a premonition that the ride will crash. When she panics a fight breaks out and several people leave the ride, including Perry and Julie. Moments later the ride crashes as Wendy predicted, killing the remaining passengers on board. Perry is later seen at school signing yearbooks with Julie and Amber. She also attends the funeral for Ashley and Ashlyn, and later attend McKinley's tricentennial fair. 'Death' After Julie is almost killed by a horse, Perry and Amber rush to comfort her. Wendy rushes over as well and demands to know who sat next to her on the roller coaster, because they are next on Death's list. Perry looks at the others in horror, and slowly stands up realizing that she is next. Suddenly the horse, who has been tied to a flag pole is frightened by the fireworks and runs off again, breaking the flagpole in half and launched it into the air. As Perry stands up, the flagpole impales her through her chest, spraying her blood all over her friends and killing her instantly. After she falls forward, her body slowly slides down the bloody flagpole. Signs/Clues *The flag that impales her reads LIBERTY OR DEATH. *In the picture Wendy took of Julie and Perry on the night of the accident, an American flag can be seen behind Perry in the background. *Also in the picture a horse is seen on a merry-go-round in the background. It looks like the horse that caused Perry's death and nearly killed Julie. *In the picture as well, the horse has a pole through it, foreshadowing Perry's fate. *In the opening credits, there is an image of a sword swallower. They're making the same jerking head move as Perry does during her death. Trivia *Perry's death appears in the opening sequence of The Final Destination showing the the flagpole that impaled her. *Perry is the only survivor in the movie franchise whose race is other than African-American or Caucasian. (In this case, Asian) *Perry is the only character to die that doesn't speak at all in the film, the only sounds she makes are a scream when she falls from the rollercoaster. Ironically, it seemed as though she was going to say something shortly before her death. *She, along with Julie, went through most fashion changes in the film. Having a short twin ponytail when Wendy took her picture, unknown haircut while wearin g hoods, medium-length straight hair with small bun (similar to Julie) at Ashley's and Ashlyn's funeral, and long hair with long bun at the Tricentennial. *There is a mistake in the film when Perry dies, many people in the background just stare at the camera and in the next shot are all gone or running. *Perry is one of the least regonizable characters in the franchise due to her not speaking at all and very quick and forgettable death scene. Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Malinowski, Perry Category:Characters With no Speaking Lines Category:Stabbed Category:Teenagers Category:The Final Destination characters